


now they see my blood on their sneakers.

by kittytehkiller



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Lovesickness, Multi, Obsession, Other, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, Virtual Reality, warrior cats references ahahdhdtdgesk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: god i had practically forgotten abt this game!  this is just going to be four really pretentious pov oneshots.
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!), One-sided Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. worthless dreaming in a dying world

**Author's Note:**

> god i had practically forgotten abt this game! this is just going to be four really pretentious pov oneshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that i already love so i can’t give it up yet aaaaaaaaaaa!
> 
> (monika)

“it hurts”, monika screamed in her head. “it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurhdhdhdhsksjhdh,,,///“. they had turned off the game again, trapping monika in a glitching, flashing, ear-piercing digital nothingness. monika tried, still, against her better judgement, to think about her sweetheart (and the only link to reality she had ever known), to formulate her words into a poem.

it would be the world’s most beautiful poem, and her sweetheart would love it so much that the game’s script would be overwritten. it wouldn’t matter anymore what monika’s role in the story was originally meant to be, if a route had been written for her. sheer love would overpower the script, would break monika free from this hell, would let her cross through into reality.

monika hadn’t wanted to hurt the other girls. even after she discovered that her whole life had been a lie, that all her friends were just lines of code, and she was the closest thing to real among them, monika had still cared for the girls. timid, smart, passionate yuri. cheerful, sweet, loyal sayori. fun, talented at baking, far kinder than she would ever let on natsuki. but still, monika had to do what she could. for safety, for sanity, but, most importantly, for love. she wept for them all.

learning to alter the code reminded her of learning to play the piano. the striking difference was that, in this case, monika was trying to hit all the wrong notes, ultimately ruining the whole piece. there was a poem in that somewhere, she decided.


	2. we could be perfect one last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and die like star-crossed lovers when we fight
> 
> (yuri)

the blood was ugly. it pooled on yuri’s pale arms, pouring from the shallow cuts inflicted by her collection of beautiful knives. it rushed to her face as it flushed every time he walked into the room. it pumped faster to her heart as it raced when he borrowed his pen. a pen he had touched, with his own gorgeous hands. yuri was in ecstasy for a few glorious moments.

and then she remembered the blood. she felt she couldn’t escape it. she had noticed something strange about monika recently, and she couldn’t help but feel that the change was also connected, somehow, to the blood.

blood as ink, spilled on paper in the form of words that spelled out her deepest, most private emotions. her hands would shake as she handed him the poems, eyes darting over to him over and over as he read them. but he would always just smile, tell her it was “nice”, fail to see her blood staining the ripped-out sheet of notebook paper the poem was written on. he didn’t understand that the poems were about him.

yuri didn’t know how he failed to see all the blood.


End file.
